


coffee and roses

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 8,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Tengah-tengah Paris hingga sudut Kopenhagen; Jongin dan Seulgi dalam 25 cerita.





	1. paris

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.

**001\. paris; coffee.**

Seulgi tidak menambahkan gula pada kopinya. Seulgi hanya membiarkannya mendingin beberapa saat, mengamati asapnya yang mulai menipis, tidak mengepul ke arah jendela seperti yang diharapkannya. Dari tempat duduknya di sini, di sebuah AirBnb di pusat kota Paris yang padat, lantai dua yang begitu rendah dan ia dapat melihat orang-orang di bawah sana seolah-olah bisa menyentuhnya, ia mengamati kota yang sedang bangun.

Jika dunia hanyalah tentang berbicara kesibukan dan selalu kesibukan, maka barangkali sebutannya sekarang adalah; ia tak berada di dunia orang-orang. Seulgi sedang mengambil napas dari kesibukan-nyaris-dua-puluh-empat-jamnya, mengambil jarak begitu jauh, mengamati dari tepian. Sesekali, ia berpikir, di saat-saat tenang seperti ini, apakah keputusan-keputusan hidupnya telah tepat?

Di bawah sana, ada seorang anak yang berlari dengan tas sekolah yang berat. Orang tua yang menggunakan tongkat. Sebuah minibus yang terburu-buru. Sebuah mobil yang melaju pelan. Pemuda yang menggunakan sepatu roda dan membelah-belah jalan di trotoar. Semuanya memiliki waktu relatif, yang berlari dan yang berjalan, yang terburu-buru dan yang menikmati, akan tetapi di luar itu semua, waktu berjalan sama. Paradoks.

Seulgi pun mencoba untuk menuliskan sesuatu di atas tisu kumal yang ia ambil saat menyeduh kopi instan tersebut. Kata-kata acak yang ia pikirkan ketika melihat semua yagn di bawah sana. Jalan, lari, sepatu, abu-abu, tiang lampu. Menyambung-nyambungkannya dengan kalimat seadanya. Mungkin akan jadi puisi, mungkin akan jadi lagu.

Ketika orang-orang bilang Paris adalah kota romantis, padahal sesungguhnya, bagi Seulgi sekarang, komposisi Paris masih sama seperti kota-kota lainnya. Butir-butir kecil yang membangun Paris masihlah yang umum, kesibukan yang hampir sama dan mengalir mengikuti arus zaman.

Perempuan itu sedang melanjutkan tulisan-tulisan acaknya, kemudian penglihatannya langsung menjadi gelap.

“Aku tahu apa yang kaulakukan, Kim Jongin.” Seulgi tertawa kecil, lalu berusaha melepaskan tangan Jongin yang menutupi kedua matanya dari belakang. “Lepaskan.”

Jongin memang melepaskannya, tetapi tangannya turun ke pundak Seulgi kemudian memeluknya dari belakang. “Selamat pagi. Apa kabar Paris hari ini?”

Seulgi menoleh, Jongin langsung tersenyum padanya dan mencium keningnya.

“Musim semi yang bagus. Thanks,” ucap Seulgi pelan sambil tersenyum.

“Kenapa berterima kasih padaku? Paris tetap cantik meski bukan karena aku. Tapi, yah, mungkin kau ada benarnya. Paris jadi lebih bagus karena ada aku.” Jongin pun tertawa renyah.

Seulgi gemas dan mencubit pipinya, tetapi Jongin kemudian bersandar pada tangannya.

(Oh, mungkin Paris sebagai kota romantis tidak pernah salah.)


	2. prague

**002\. prague; wisteria.**

Buku sketsa Seulgi hampir memenuhi meja kecil itu. Ia sampai menyingkirkan tas dan tumbler Jongin yang berisi kopi dingin, yang tadinya berada di atas sana ke kursi di hadapannya, yang sekarang sedang kosong. Jongin sedang pergi ke restoran makanan khas Ceko di jalan yang tadi mereka lewati, mengantre di barisan yang panjang.

Seulgi tidak menyadari sepasang mata yang sedang memandanginya di dekat meja tersebut sampai orang itu mendekat sampai berada persis di samping mejanya.

Seorang anak yang tampaknya penduduk sini. Anak perempuan itu berambut pirang, tidak terlalu panjang, dikepang tinggi pada puncak kepalanya dan agak berantakan. Dia tersenyum tipis pada Seulgi saat mata mereka berserobok. Kemudian, dia melirik sketsa Seulgi; jalan berbatu yang persis berada di hadapannya, bangunan-bangunan khas Old Town, dan seekor kelinci raksasa yang berada di tengah-tengah jalan tersebut

Seulgi terkekeh. Ia menunjuk sketsa tersebut, lalu kepada anak itu sendiri. Anak itu tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. Seulgi memberikan gestur beruapa telapak tangan di udara, berharap anak itu mengerti bahwa yang Seulgi maksud adalah _tunggu dulu, ya_.

Perempuan itu memberikan beberapa sentuhan terakhir pada sketsa yang ia buat dengan sangat cepat dan masih agak kasar itu. Lalu, ia mencabutnya dari buku sketsanya. Perempuan kecil itu sempat agak bimbang, tetapi Seulgi mengangguk meyakinkan.

Anak itu pun segera menerimanya, mengangguk terima kasih pada Seulgi, lalu berlari menjauh. Seulgi mengamatinya sampai dia menghilang di antara para pejalan kaki.

Ia memulai gambar lain dengan cepat, seekor burung di atas gedung-gedung Old Town di hadapannya—tetapi mendadak ia dihampiri kembali oleh anak yang barusan, yang membawakannya setangkai bunga yang unik, berbentuk seperti lavender tetapi ‘terbalik’, menjuntai ke bawah, berwarna ungu muda dan masih segar. Seulgi banyak melihat bunga-bunga seperti ini di antara rumah-rumah yang berimpitan di jalan yang sebelumnya ia lewati.

Anak perempuan itu mengatakan sesuatu, “Wisteria,” ucapnya, lalu mengangguk, dan pergi lagi. Seulgi mengikuti arah berlarinya gadis kecil itu lagi, tahu-tahu, di tengah-tengah trotoar, dilewati oleh anak itu begitu saja, Jongin berdiri sambil menelengkan kepala, dan tersenyum. Barangkali dia sudah menebak separuh ceritanya.

“Sepertinya kau membuat orang senang hari ini.” Dia mengedikkan dagu pada wisteria yang masih dipegangnya.

Seulgi tersenyum kecil. “Sepertinya kita tidak akan pernah bisa menebak hal kecil apa yang bisa membuat orang lain senang.” Ia kemudian melipat tangan di atas meja, mengedikkan dagu pada dua bungkus kertas di tangan Jongin. “Misalnya, dengan rela mengantre di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang asing. Thanks.”


	3. barcelona

**003\. barcelona; breeze.**

Seulgi sengaja mengatur pewaktu pada ponselnya ketika kedua affogato pesanan mereka tiba di meja. Ia menyeringai pada Jongin yang baru saja mengambil sendoknya, sementara ia sudah menancapkannya di atas es krimnya, _gelato_ vanila yang lembut sekali.

Jongin sudah setuju untuk berlomba menghabiskan affogato, tetapi dia terlihat santai sekali. Ketika Seulgi sampai pada suapan terakhir es krimnya, kurang dari satu menit sejak affogato itu datang, Jongin masih menyendok untuk ketiga kalinya, menikmati es krimnya dengan tenang, sambil sesekali menikmati pemandangan pantai Barcelona dan anginnya. Rambutnya yang menjuntai sampai ke kening tertiup sesekali, dan Jongin tampak bahagia sekali untuk itu.

Seulgi memanggil pelayan untuk porsi kedua, Jongin masih bersantai. Es krimnya sudah meleleh ke dalam espresso, membuatnya terlihat seperti bubur di dalam gelas rendah.

“Katanya mau lomba makan denganku.” Seulgi mencebik. “Tuh, es krimmu sudah meleleh tidak karuan.”

“Terserah aku,” Jongin nyengir. “Masih enak, kok.”

“Affogato kan harus dihabiskan dalam—”

“Santailah.” Jongin melambaikan sendoknya di udara. “Aku tetap menyukainya. Kau ini. Tidak semua makanan harus mengikuti aturan.”

“Kau adalah tipe yang akan melelehkan cokelat di dalam kuah ramen panas.”

Jongin tergelak bebas. “Kalau ternyata itu enak, kenapa tidak? Kau memberiku ide untuk mencobanya. Setelah ini, sebelum ke hotel, ingatkan aku untuk stop di minimarket, ya. Aku harus mencobanya.”

Seulgi cuma memutar bola matanya.

“Di Italia, affogato adalah makanan penutup. Tapi di luar negara asalnya, umumnya jadi minuman. Bebas, mau pakai gaya Italia atau gaya luar, yang penting adalah kau bahagia menikmatinya.”

Seulgi mengernyitkan hidungnya. “Dalam sekali, Pak Kim. Baru kena angin apa dari Barcelona?”

Jongin menoleh lagi ke arah pantai, memutuskan tak menjawab. Angin bertiup ke arah rambutnya lagi, membuatnya berayun-ayun sebentar di udara—bohong jika Seulgi tak menikmati pemandangan ini. Pantai yang begitu asing bersama orang yang sangat familiar; Seulgi sangat suka kombinasi semacam itu.

Pesanannya datang, Jongin di hadapannya masih tak begitu peduli, dan akhirnya es krim itu meleleh di dalam gelas Seulgi. Ia terlalu sibuk mengabadikan pose Jongin.


	4. london

**004\. london; rain.**

Seulgi mencoba menerka-nerka usia anak itu, yang sedang menari bersama teman-temannya di sebuah trotoar. Barangkali sekitar sepuluh, atau sebelas. Dia sangat bersemangat, enerjik, gerakan-gerakannya luar biasa. Dia dan teman-temannya menggunakan lagu yang tampaknya di- _remix_ sendiri, gabungan lagu hip-hop barat dan K-pop.

Perempuan itu tak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum, menyadari betapa banyaknya kemiripan antara dirinya dan anak itu dalam soal tarian dan semangat akan gerakan. Mereka percaya diri sekali tampil di tengah-tengah umum seperti ini, tak peduli pada orang-orang yang berlalu mencueki, dan hanya fokus pada apa yang mereka tampilkan. Sebagian penonton dadakan merekam tarian mereka, sebagian mengambil foto, tetapi Seulgi tidak. Ia hampir-hampir tak terpikirkan, ia enggan melepaskan pandangan dari mereka semua.

Hujan turun rintik-rintik saat lagu itu hampir selesai. Penonton bubar perlahan.

Lalu, hujan itu mendadak menjadi sangat deras bertepatan dengan kelompok itu melakukan pose penutupnya. Seulgi mendongak, hujan tak turun ke arahnya. Di belakangnya, Jongin berdiri memayungi.

“Ayo pulang,” ajaknya.

Seulgi berdiri perlahan, menggeleng. Jongin mengernyit. Seulgi kembali memandang anak itu, yang ternyata sudah berlari ke tepian, ke depan sebuah etalase toko besar. Dia memeluk seseorang, pria dewasa yang langsung mengusap kepalanya, sembari menyunggingkan senyuman bangga.  

Seulgi teringat pada ayahnya, yang begitu jauh di sana, yang barangkali sedang menikmati teh sorenya, yang selalu menjadi nomor satu dalam hal bangga pada bakatnya. Yang mendorongnya untuk sampai ke titik ini; orang-orang mengenalnya karena tarian, dan ia bisa mewujudkan banyak mimpi lain karena menari di panggung. Misalnya, seperti sekarang: menemukan banyak keindahan di kota-kota lain yang jauh dari Seoul. Perlahan ia juga tersenyum, sebangga si ayah di tepian sana.

Ia pun menoleh pada Jongin dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Mulai berjalan, diikuti oleh Jongin. Seulgi dengan ringan hati mengambil alih payung hitam itu dari tangan Jongin, menepi dari jalanan. Hujan semakin deras saja. Sembari mereka berjalan, Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Seulgi.

Seulgi mengerti apa yang Jongin rasakan. Pemuda itu pasti mengerti apa yang Seulgi amati dan Seulgi tahu rasa rindu Jongin pada ayahnya. Ia memeluk pundak Jongin, menepuk pelan puncak kepalanya. _Aku tahu. Aku di sini, tenang saja_.


	5. vienna

**005\. vienna; market.**

Sebagai bagian dari aksi impulsifnya (suatu sifat yang menjadi permulaan mengapa ia akhirnya ‘melarikan diri’ dari kota ke kota seperti ini), Seulgi memesan suatu menu tanpa terlebih dahulu mencari tahu tentangnya melalui mesin pencari. Salad Lebanon, begitu namanya, dan tampilan foto pada buku menunya sangat menarik. Mencoba makanan Oriental di jantung Eropa, mengapa tidak, pikirnya.

Pasar malam itu begitu padat dan menyala. Lampu-lampu yang digantung rendah dan menempel pada toko-toko, kios-kios kecil dan kedai-kedai dengan beraneka sajian mulai dari yang khas Mediterania hingga makanan cepat saji mengelilingi mereka. Mereka berdua berimpitan dengan pengunjung-pengunjung lain, kursi-kursi ditata dengan rapat-rapat satu sama lain.

Jongin hanya memesan minuman di sana, dia membawa hot dog dari kedai yang lain. Sementara menunggu pesanannya siap, Seulgi membaca-baca ulang daftar menu di leaflet yang ditempelkan di meja.

“Tadi aku dapat telepon.”

Seulgi mengangkat pandangannya.

“Teman-temanku bertanya ke mana aku pergi. Biasanya aku berlibur bersama mereka, tapi saat luang begini aku malah menghilang.”

Seulgi tertawa kecil. Matanya tenggelam menjadi bentuk bulan sabit yang lucu ketika senyumnya tersisa.

“Soalnya, salah satu dari mereka ingin berkolaborasi denganku. Tahu-tahu aku menghilang.”

“Oh ya?”

“Duet. Katanya dia sudah bicara dengan petinggi di agensi.”

Seulgi mengangkat alisnya.

Jongin mengangkat bahu. “Apakah menurutmu aku melewatkan kesempatan yang bagus?”

Seulgi menggeleng dengan mantap. Matanya kemudian berputar sebentar ke sekeliling, tangannya menunjukkan gestur serupa. “Terkadang kau perlu berada _di tengah-tengah_ keramaian. Bukan di depannya. Sesekali mengubah cara pandang itu perlu juga.”

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar ke area pasar tersebut. Pejalan kaki yang berdesakan, barisan antre yang panjang, para pengunjung, pembeli, pelancong dan warga sekitar; dan untungnya, mereka semua hampir-hampir tak peduli pada siapa dirinya dan siapa Seulgi. Jongin jadi memikirkan lebih banyak hal; ketika dia bukan lagi pusat perhatian dan dialah yang menyelam di tengah-tengah dunia yang hiruk-pikuk. Ketika ingar-bingar panggung bukanlah hal yang mengelilinginya. Ketika kesibukan bukanlah sesuatu yang dia lakukan, melainkan menelannya. Ketika dia tidak berada di bawah lampu sorot, ketika semua orang mendapat jatah cahaya yang sama. Perlahan-lahan ia tersenyum. Lantas dia kembali pada Seulgi yang sudah menjadi cuek kembali.

“Benar. Thanks, ya.”

Seulgi memandangnya dengan kening yang berkerut-kerut, seakan-akan sudah lupa apa yang tadi mereka bicarakan. “Apa?”

“Oh. Bukan apa-apa.”


	6. bruges

**006\. bruges; flower.**

Di bagian belakang _guest house_ mereka, ada sebuah halaman kecil dengan rumput artifisial. Di kiri dan kanannya, ada rak-rak bunga beraneka warna, mungil-mungil dan masih segar. Seulgi baru menemukannya pagi ini, karena tadi malam ia terlalu capek dan langsung tertidur di sofa, sementara Jongin tertidur pulas di lantai dan kartu-kartu yang mereka mainkan masih berserakan di meja ruang tengah.

Seulgi mengecek sekeliling, mencari alat penyiram bunga, yang ternyata berada di belakang rak, berisi air yang agak kotor. Seulgi membawanya ke keran di sudut belakang halaman, membersihkannya sebentar, lalu mengisinya setengah penuh. Ia pun menyirami bunga-bunga itu, masing-masing hanya dengan sedikit air.

Setelah selesai menyirami bunga-bunga, Seulgi kembali menikmati bunga-bunga itu dengan mengamatinya dari dekat, mengambil foto-foto dengan moda makro, memeriksa apakah ada aroma khasnya, berkeliling pelan dari satu pot ke pot lain di kedua rak. Hampir setengah jam ia habiskan hanya untuk menikmati pemandangan kecil itu.

Puas melakukannya, ia kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. “Jongin-ah!” panggilnya. Ia mendekati kamar depan, yang lebih kecil dari kamarnya, dan masih tidak menemukan Jongin.

“Aku di sini,” jawab Jongin, muncul tiba-tiba di belakang Seulgi dari arah kamar yang ditempati Seulgi. “Kenapa?”

“Aku ingin pergi ke Belfry. Ikut?” Ia mengambil jaketnya yang disampirkan pada punggung sofa ruang tengah, tak menaruh curiga sama sekali kenapa Jongin berada di sana. Mereka sudah sering memasuki ruang pribadi masing-masing untuk menaruh curiga satu sama lain. “ _Hunting_ foto, mengunjungi pasarnya. Menara dan alun-alunnya pasti sangat menarik. Klasik.”

“Boleh. Tunggu, aku ganti baju dulu.”

Seulgi membiarkan Jongin masuk ke kamar yang ditempatinya, kemudian ia pun masuk ke kamarnya sendiri untuk mengambil dompet, topi, dan tas kecil.

Ia berhenti di samping tempat tidur, terperangah mendapati banyak sekali lembar-lembar foto polaroid di atasnya. Foto-foto dirinya sendiri, di dekat bunga-bunga yang ada di rak di halaman belakang, yang diambil Jongin diam-diam. Terhitung ada dua belas foto.

Di tepian tempat tidur, di bagian bawah deretan foto-foto itu, Jongin meletakkan ponselnya. Seulgi mengernyit bingung. Ia menyalakan layarnya, dan yang pertama kali ia dapati adalah tulisan berwarna kuning neon dengan latar belakang hitam:

_hello there, beautiful creature!_

Seulgi tersenyum kecil sambil menggeleng-geleng. “Cowok ini ... dasar.”


	7. brno

**007\. brno; piano.**

Toko itu begitu luas, dan mempersilakan pengunjung-pengunjungnya untuk mencoba alat-alat musik yang dijual. Seulgi tidak menyangka ada toko yang seluas dan seelegan ini di tengah-tengah kota. Setelah puas berkeliling dan memotret mulai dari Špilberk sampai Villa Tugendhat, Seulgi pun mengekori Jongin yang bermaksud untuk melihat-lihat.

Jongin berhenti di depan sebuah piano putih, lalu meminta izin dengan isyarat pada pramuniaganya untuk mencoba. Pramuniaga itu mengangguk dan mundur sedikit. Jongin pun menoleh pada Seulgi. Seulgi tersenyum, meletakkan setangkai mawar merah yang diberikan Jongin di perjalanan mereka ke atas piano tersebut, dan bergabung dengan Jongin di bangku pemain.

Mereka memainkan sebuah lagu balada yang sedang hits di Korea saat mereka berangkat beberapa waktu lalu. Jongin berada di sebelah kiri, Seulgi di sebelah kanan. Seulgi menyanyikan lagu tersebut dengan suara pelan. Jongin menoleh beberapa kali ke arahnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum puas.

Seulgi menggumamkan bagian _chorus_ , Jongin meliriknya. “Setelah ini, apa?”

“Hmm?” Seulgi tak kehilangan konsentrasinya bermain, tetapi juga melirik pada Jongin. “Setelah liburan ini?”

Jongin mengangguk. “Bagaimana kita bisa bekerja dengan tenang lagi, setelah hari-hari yang sangat menyenangkan seperti ini berlalu? Hal-hal sederhana seperti ini, Seulgi-ah, yang benar-benar membuatku bahagia.”

Perempuan itu tertawa kecil. “Kau lupa _passion_ -mu?”

“Tidak, tapi—”

“Kau mencintai banyak hal kecil. Itu membuatmu juga khawatir terhadap hal-hal kecil, karena kau sangat memperhatikannya.” Seulgi mengakhiri lagu itu dengan sedikit improvisasi, lalu menghadap ke arah Jongin. “Cintai hal kecil, tapi jangan selalu takut.”

Jongin tahu lagu sudah berhenti, tetapi ia masih menekan-nekan tuts secara _random_. Perlahan-lahan, senyumnya kembali terkembang. “Mencintai banyak hal kecil, ya?” Ia menoleh pada Seulgi yang menelengkan kepala ke arahnya. “Tapi kau, kau bukan hal kecil.”


	8. montmartre

**008\. montmartre; sunrise.**

Seulgi menyingkirkan selimutnya begitu saja. Di seberang sana, di tempat tidur yang lain, Jongin masih bergelung di dalam selimut yang tebal. Tirai masih tertutup rapat, di luar sana masih agak gelap, tetapi Seulgi tetap menghampirinya, menyingkap sisi di dekat tempat tidurnya.

Ia sudah memperhitungkan gedung mana yang akan ia sewa sebagai hotel di daerah sekitar sini, dan rasanya seperti mendapatkan _jackpot_ ketika kamar yang kosong dan bisa mereka pesan adalah yang berada di sisi timur. Tepat seperti harapannya.

Seberkas cahaya sudah mengintip di depan sana, di hamparan kota Paris yang jauh di bawah. Montmartre adalah puncak terbaik di Paris, pikirnya, dan tempat yang penuh sejarah dalam suatu babak dalam perkembangan Paris ini adalah tempat yang terbaik untuk membuat memori. Seulgi cepat-cepat pergi ke pantry untuk membuat kopi paginya, kemudian segera membawanya kembali ke tepi jendela tersebut.

Sambil mengaduk kopi itu, ia mengamati cahaya yang merangkak naik di horison, perlahan mengubah warna langit. Kota mulai semakin terlihat, jalan di bawah sudah mulai dilalui orang-orang.

Seulgi mengangkat cangkir untuk meminumnya, tetapi tangannya mendadak ditarik dan hampir saja ia menumpahkan kopi tersebut. Namun rasa kaget dan kesalnya perlahan pudar ketika ia mendapati senyuman Jongin, senyum yang kemudian tertutupi oleh cangkir yang diangkat ke bibirnya, dan dia pun menyesap kopi itu pelan-pelan. Asap tipis mengepul di depan wajahnya.

Jongin mendorong cangkir itu kembali. “Pagi,” katanya.

Seulgi tertawa kecil. “Pagi.”

Sudah berhari-hari ia terbangun dengan mendapati Jongin berada di sekitar ruang pribadinya—dan ia pikir itu tidak buruk juga.

(Jika di masa depan ini yang akan terjadi, mengapa tidak?)


	9. rome

**009\. rome; bread.**

Jongin membuat ekspresi yang jenaka secara tiba-tiba, yang membuat Seulgi mengangkat alisnya, dan membuat rotinya tenggelam separuh di dalam kopi. Ia terkejut, langsung mengangkat roti tersebut dengan agak panik, menyuapnya, dan mengambil sendok kecil untuk mengambil remah-remah yang tenggelam di dalam kopi.

Seulgi pun menoleh, mencari alasan kenapa Jongin masih membuat wajah lucu itu; bibir yang sesekali mengerucut, tawa gemas, mata yang tenggelam dalam bentuk sabit yang jenaka, lidah yang dijulurkan, sesekali mencebik ... yang ternyata adalah seorang bayi kecil yang digendong pada bahu ibunya yang sedang mengantri minuman pada bagian _take away_. Perempuan itu langsung menggeleng-geleng sambil tersenyum. Rasa suka Jongin pada anak kecil berada pada level yang tidak bisa dipahaminya. Benar, ia cukup suka anak-anak, tetapi baginya itu tidak ada bandingannya dengan Jongin. Jongin seolah-olah bisa akrab dengan anak mana saja.

Ia membiarkan Jongin sibuk di dunia yang dia buat dengan anak perempuan kecil itu. Ia menopangkan kepalanya pada tangan yang bertumpu di samping cangkir kopi paginya—cappuccino untuk sebuah sarapan sederhana di pinggir jalanan Roma—sambil memandangi sebuah lukisan yang disandarkan Jongin pada kursi di sampingnya. Lukisan dari cat akrilik dengan gaya impresionis. Lukisan itu adalah potret seorang wanita dari arah samping yang memegang buket bunga, wajahnya tertutupi oleh rambut pirangnya. Jongin membelinya dari seorang seniman jalanan yang berkata bahwa dia telah mulai melukis sejak pukul lima pagi.

“Anak itu lucu sekali.” Jongin mengedikkan dagunya.

Seulgi menoleh, anak itu tidak lagi menghadap ke arah mereka. Ibunya telah maju dalam antrean, berbicara dengannya.

“Dia tertawa terus melihat wajahku.”

“Kau memang sepertinya tidak sabar punya anak sendiri.”

Jongin tertawa kecil. “Beda.”

“Di mana bedanya?”

“Itu butuh persiapan yang matang.” Dia menyeruput kopinya sebentar. “Aku suka anak kecil, bukan berarti aku siap. Menyukai anak orang lain, bercanda dengan mereka, mengasuh, bersenang-senang, tidak sama dengan memilikinya. Kita bisa menyerahkan mereka kembali pada orangtuanya setelahnya. Kita hanya bermain-main bersama mereka. Kita tidak banyak melihat sisi sulit dari mengasuh mereka sepanjang hari, setiap hari, menghadapi tantrum, memikirkan cara untuk mendidiknya, mengarahkannya, selalu begitu sampai mereka besar.”

Seulgi berpikir sebentar sambil memandangi kopi yang terserap pada ujung rotinya. Lekas-lekas ia angkat kembali sebelum roti itu larut. “Benar juga.”

Jongin maju sedikit, seakan-akan ingin mengatakan rahasia, “Aku masih ingin bersenang-senang.”

Seulgi tertawa kecil. “Aku bukan perempuan yang mudah disenangkan oleh laki-laki. Aku tahu cara menyenangkan diriku sendiri,” katanya, setengah bercanda.

“Oh, kalau bersamaku, sepertinya pernyataan itu tidak berlaku.” Jongin mengangkat bahu. “Tinggal mengajakmu atau setuju denganmu untuk pergi jauh-jauh, sesederhana itu.”

Mereka berdua sama-sama tertawa.

 


	10. frankfurt

**010\. frankfurt; dinner.**

Mungkin jika Seulgi bersama orang lain, ia akan diprotes, karena pergi untuk makan malam di suatu tempat yang berjarak satu stasiun dari AirBnb tempat mereka menginap hanya memakai piyama dan jaket panjang selutut untuk menutupinya. Namun Jongin adalah tipe yang tidak peduli, yang bahkan hanya memakai jins belel dan kaos lengan panjang yang sudah berwarna kusam.

Seulgi meletakkan tiga tangkai mawar yang diberikan Jongin untuknya di atas meja begitu saja. Mawar itu dibeli di toko kecil dekat stasiun, entah untuk motif apa. Jongin barangkali sedang suka bunga. Bunga itu juga menarik perhatian _waitress_ yang mencatatkan menu mereka, yang berkata bahwa bunga itu manis sekali, dan berharap mereka berdua bahagia (atau ada tambahan lagi, tapi hanya itu yang bisa Seulgi artikan).

Ia memesan tiga jenis sosis yang berbeda, membuat Jongin terperangah. “Aku bisa jadi monster kalau lapar,” canda Seulgi, “Kau bisa minta kalau mau.”

“Aku cukup dengan ini saja,” Jongin memberi isyarat pada waffel dan kopi di dekat tangannya.

Seulgi memulai makan malamnya, memotong sosis itu dengan santai sambil mengamati arus pejalan kaki yang keluar dari stasiun yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Matanya selalu mengarah ke sana, pada orang-orang yang baru saja mengakhiri hari.

“Hei, Jongin-ah,” panggil Seulgi, dengan mulut setengah penuh. “Pernah berpikir, tidak, jika kau tidak menjadi idol, apa yang kau kerjakan sekarang?”

Jongin meletakkan gelas kopinya dengan pelan. Ia mengangkat bahu. “Tidak pernah benar-benar memikirkannya. Kau pernah?”

“Mungkin aku sekarang seperti mereka.” Seulgi mengedikkan dagu ke arah arus para komuter yang masih meramaikan sekitar stasiun. “Belajar di tempat yang jauh, menjadi bagian dari kesibukan malam hari begini.”

“Apakah kita akan bertemu?”

Seulgi tertawa. “Entahlah. Barangkali tidak. Kita mungkin akan memilih jalan yang jauh dari satu sama lain.”

“Kalau begitu,” kata Jongin menatap mata Seulgi. “Aku beruntung memilih jalan yang sekarang.”

“Kita mengabaikan seribu kemungkinan lainnya untuk menerima takdir berada di sini, bersama, berlari dari kenyataan sehari-hari berdua, menikmati makan malam dengan piyama dan kaos lusuh ....” Seulgi mengangguk-angguk sambil mengulum senyum. “Aku beruntung. Ini kisah romantis yang tidak kutahu ternyata kusukai.”


	11. munich

**011\. munich; train.**

Yang mereka naiki sekarang adalah kereta terakhir menuju Munich. Sudah tengah malam, dan kereta begitu hening. Sebagian penumpang telah terlelap. Di hadapan Seulgi ada sepasang orang tua, yang perempuan rambutnya sudah memutih, pun yang laki-laki. Mereka berdua sama-sama diam, terkantuk-kantuk. Si nenek pun tak lama kemudian melepaskan kacamatanya, memasukkannya ke dalam wadah dan dengan hati-hati menyisipkannya ke dalam tasnya. Si kakek jatuh tertidur tak lama kemudian, kepalanya bersandar pada bahu si nenek yang juga sudah memejamkan mata.

Seulgi memandangi mereka berdua dengan senyuman manis. Kopi di tangannya sudah mendingin, terabaikan. Ia menoleh, mendapati Jongin yang masih memajang wajah cuek, berpura-pura tidak melihat pada kedua orang tua itu—tetapi Seulgi tahu dia juga turut memperhatikan. Perempuan itu nyengir.

“Bagaimana caramu untuk menghabiskan masa tua nanti?”

Jongin menoleh, mengangkat alisnya. Bibirnya yang agak mencebik membuat Seulgi gemas.

“Yang jelas ....” secara naluriah menatap pada kedua orang tua itu. “Aku tidak ingin menghabiskannya dengan penyesalan. Jadi aku ingin menghabiskan masa sekarang dengan semua kemampuan yang kubisa.”

“Bagaimana kau tahu kau tidak akan menyesal nantinya?”

“Tidak ada yang tahu, Kang Seulgi.” Jongin pun bersandar pada kursinya. “Aku ‘kan belum tua.”

Seulgi terkekeh. “Kau benar.”

“Yang penting, aku bisa memutuskan semuanya sendiri sesuai pilihan yang kuinginkan pada saat ini.”

“Jongin-ah, bisa memutuskan masa mudamu sendiri adalah hak istimewa, tahu. Tidak semua orang mampu membuat keputusan seperti yang mereka inginkan karena keadaan.”

Agak lama Jongin berdiam diri. “Aku tahu.”

Seulgi pun menelengkan kepalanya, menyandarkannya pelan pada pundak Jongin, menunggu penolakan pemuda itu jika dia memang merasa belum nyaman. Namun, Jongin diam saja, tak mengatakan apapun juga tak mencegah Seulgi.

Seulgi meletakkan gelasnya pada meja, lantas memejamkan mata, dan tak lama kemudian ia merasakan Jongin turut menyandarkan kepalanya pada dirinya.

“Kita tidak akan menyesal, ‘kan?” gumam Seulgi.

“Kurasa tidak.”


	12. lyon

**012\. lyon; park.**

Di jantung taman kota Lyon mereka menghabiskan siang itu. Seulgi berdiri di tengah-tengah taman, di antara dua petak rerumpun mawar dan tanaman-tanaman hijau lainnya. Ia tidak mengeluarkan kamera mirrorless-nya kali ini, alih-alih hanya menggunakan kamera polaroid yang selama ini cuma tersimpan rapi di dalam kopernya. Di atasnya, cahaya matahari musim semi membuat rambutnya berkilau, kacamata hitamnya yang ditaruh di puncak kepalanya memantulkan sinar.

Jongin hanya melihat-lihat, sesekali tersenyum pada orang yang (barangkali) mengenalnya. Kedua tangannya berada di saku, _airpod_ -nya masih terpasang di telinga meski dia tidak sedang mendengarkan apa-apa.

Seulgi memotret banyak bunga, sesekali mengibas-ngibaskan kertas fotonya. Ia hampir tak berhenti tersenyum.

Kemudian, Jongin menghampirinya yang sedang mengamati sebuah rumpun mawar tanpa memotretnya.

"Entah kenapa," mulai Seulgi, "aku selalu memikirkan Prancis setiap kali melihat mawar ini," tunjuknya pada bunga di hadapannya, mawar-mawar dengan warna merah jambu pucat. "Mungkin ini bisa kusebut mawar Prancis?"

Jongin menatap Seulgi agak lama. "Kalau aku .... Ah, Prancis, ya. Mungkin setiap melihatmu, aku akan ingat Prancis. Begitu pula sebaliknya."

Seulgi terkikik. "Prancis, negara yang romantis karena ada Paris di dalamnya. Aku bukan orang yang romantis."

"Mungkin lebih karena kita memulai semuanya dari Prancis?" Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Pikiranku tentang Prancis dan kau, kurasa, akan selalu begitu." Senyuman Jongin pun terkembang, Seulgi tak bisa berkata apa-apa, hanya membalas senyumannya setulus mungkin.


	13. marseille

**013\. marseille; port.**

Satu lagi kapal pesiar berangkat, mengangkut orang-orang yang masing-masing mengangkat ponsel mereka dan merekam pelabuhan yang semakin jauh dari mereka. Jongin menonton orang-orang yang semringah itu sambil tersenyum. Dia dan Seulgi mungkin bisa ikut pesiar seperti itu, tetapi Seulgi menolaknya, tidak ingin bergabung dengan orang-orang yang menurutnya akan berisik dan mengumbar segala yang mereka miliki di tengah-tengah para orang asing yang juga tak ingin kalah. Jongin berharap Seulgi mau berubah pikiran ketika bertemu rombongan lain yang lebih tenang dan rendah hati.

Dia dan Seulgi berada salah satu restoran di Pelabuhan Saint-Jean, yang telah berusia ratusan tahun, di dekat Gereja Saint-Laurent yang arsitektur gaya Romanesque-nya dikagumi Seulgi. Perempuan itu, yang sudah puas memotret-motret Opéra de Marseille, duduk tenang di pinggiran pelabuhan, di atas kursi putih, memainkan setangkai mawar yang diambilnya dari hiasan meja. Sepiring kepiting sudah habis dimakannya, dan ia menolak memesan hidangan penutup untuk saat ini.

“Aku selalu suka tempat-tempat seperti bandara, pelabuhan, stasiun.” Seulgi menoleh pada Jongin. Jongin menyingkirkan rambut Seulgi yang tertiup angin ke belakang telinganya. “Tempat orang-orang datang dan pergi. Tempat kata _halo_ dan _selamat tinggal_. Ada yang melepas dengan kesedihan, ada yang menyambut dengan kebahagiaan.”

“Karena apa?”

Seulgi mengangkat bahu. “Entahlah. Suka saja. Ada banyak cerita yang bisa didapat dari tempat-tempat seperti ini.” Seulgi pun berdiri, menuju tepian pelabuhan, kemudian duduk berjuntai kaki di sana. Ia diam cukup lama sampai Jongin memutuskan untuk mendekatinya, duduk di sisinya lagi.

“Sebelum berangkat, aku membaca novel klasik, tentang seorang perempuan yang melepas kekasihnya, seorang pelaut, di pelabuhan. Aku baru membaca bagian awalnya, dan aku lupa membawa bukunya. Kata orang-orang, bukunya romantis.”

Jongin menatap ke kejauhan, pada kapal yang sudah mengecil di lautan.

“Kadang-kadang aku membayangkan kita berdua di cerita dan takdir yang berbeda. Misalnya dalam setting cerita itu.”

Jongin tertawa kecil. “Apa kita tetap bahagia?”

“Tentu saja. Kisah dalam impian pastinya harus bahagia.”

Jongin tertawa lagi. “Kenyataan memang kadang kurang manis.”

“Hmm. Jangan buat dia lebih buruk dengan takut akan banyak hal.” Seulgi menatap pangkuannya sebentar. “Aku mengatakan ini untuk diriku sendiri.”

“Bisa juga untukku.” Jongin menghitung banyak ketakutan dalam dirinya sendiri yang bisa dia bayangkan saat ini. Ketakutan akan masa depan yang tidak pasti, ketakutan akan Seulgi yang menjauh darinya, dia dan Seulgi tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama, kehilangan arah, kehilangan dirinya sendiri, tidak bisa bekerja sesuai dengan hasrat dan harapannya lagi, kehilangan semua cinta untuknya, dan dia pun tidak mampu menghitungnya lagi sampai saat ini.

“Diamnya lama sekali. Sedang memikirkan apa?”

Lelaki itu menggeleng. “Sesuatu yang harusnya tidak kita pikirkan sekarang.” Jongin pun memberi isyarat dengan tangannya agar Seulgi mendekat. “Kemarilah.”

Seulgi tidak bertanya, Jongin memegang salah satu bahunya lalu mencium keningnya. “Aku memang takut akan banyak hal, tapi terima kasih sudah mengingatkan bahwa aku harusnya tidak begitu,” tambahnya.

Seulgi menelengkan kepala. “Kurasa aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, Jongin-ah—tapi, ya sudah,” senyumnya, “sama-sama.”


	14. florence

**014\. florence; perfume.**

Mimpi itu hampir seratus persen seperti nyata; andainya Seulgi bisa mencium aroma parfum yang ia dapatkan dalam mimpi itu. Mimpi itu hanya pengulangan dari apa yang ia alami kemarin sore, memilih parfum di tepian pertokoan ramai Florence. Penjualnya ramah sekali pada Seulgi, menawarkannya berbagai aroma, mulai dari mawar Prancis hingga jasmin Iran. Pilihan Seulgi jatuh pada sebuah botol yang sangat cantik yang berbentuk seperti biola, yang kata penjualnya merupakan aroma legenda Florence, yang akan selalu mengingatkan pembelinya pada Florence.

Ketika Seulgi terbangun, ia mendapati botol itu masih berada di nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Lalu ketika ia bangkit duduk, tempat tidur di seberang sana sudah kosong, tetapi masih berantakan. Jongin telah pergi entah untuk olahraga pagi atau mencari sarapan. Seulgi memutuskan untuk tidak menghubunginya, membiarkan ia dan Jongin memiliki area bebas mereka masing-masing.

Ia membereskan tempat tidur Jongin setelah mencuci muka dan menyikat giginya. Ia mengibaskan selimut, kemudian bantalnya, lalu tertegun. Ia mendekatkan bantal itu ke wajahnya, dan benar saja kecurigaannya. Aroma parfumnya lekat sekali di situ—entah kapan Jongin menyemprotkannya.

“Kukira kau tidak seobsesif itu. Ternyata kau sampai mencium-cium bantal yang baru kupakai.” Jongin datang dan meletakkan dua tumbler kecil ke atas meja bundar di ujung ruangan. Seulgi membelinya di awal perjalanan mereka, karena kopi adalah andalan mereka dan mereka harus menghemat wadah plastik sebisa mungkin. Selain sepasang kopi itu, Jongin juga membawa sekotak makanan.

Seulgi melemparkan bantal itu ke arah Jongin, yang ditangkisnya dengan mudah. “Kau memakai parfumku, ya?”

“Habisnya, enak sekali.” Jongin mendekat ke tempat tidurnya, mengambil ujung lain selimut dan merapikannya ala kadarnya. “Aku suka aromanya.”

“Kita bisa beli lagi.”

“Tapi parfum itu lebih cocok untukmu. _Sangat dirimu_.”

“Dan kaukira aku akan melarangmu memakainya?”

Jongin mengambil bantal dari lantai sambil tertawa, yang tadi ditangkisnya, meletakkannya dengan rapi pada tempat tidur. Seulgi membiarkan Jongin menyelesaikannya, ia menuju meja tempat kopi dan sarapan itu diletakkan. Ia hanya mengambil sepotong roti dari dalam kotak makanan, dan menyeruput kopinya sedikit. “Thanks sarapannya.”

“Santai saja.” Jongin duduk pada sofa di dekat jendela. “Ke mana kita hari ini?”

“Memotret, tentu saja. Kuharap kau tidak bosan. Kau boleh jalan-jalan sendiri kalau mau.”

“Tidak, ah. Lebih menyenangkan melakukannya bersamaku.”

Seulgi tersenyum kecil. “Entah bagaimana jadinya saat liburan ini sudah selesai dan kita beraktivitas sendiri-sendiri seperti biasanya.”

Jongin melempar pandangan ke luar jendela. “Tidak ingin memikirkan itu sekarang. Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang bersamamu.”


	15. venice

**015\. venice; latte.**

Jongin duduk di belakang Seulgi di gondola itu, yang sedang membelah kanal di Venesia. Jongin sudah tahu tentang wisata ini sejak lama, tetapi baru sekarang ia sempat mencobanya. Seulgi membangunkannya pagi-pagi untuk ini.

Seulgi, tidak seperti biasanya, tidak mengangkat kameranya sejak awal perjalanan. Ia menikmati kopi paginya dengan agak terburu-buru, dengan setengah bercanda berkata pada Jongin bahwa orang-orang Italia akan menertawakannya jika ia menyisakan kopinya sampai lewat tengah hari. _Cappuccino_ dengan lebih banyak _latte_ itu tampaknya akan mengisi energinya sampai sore; ia membeli dalam porsi raksasa.

Jongin maju sedikit untuk berbisik, “Tumben kau tidak memotret apa-apa.”

“Sesekali kita harus menikmati semuanya dalam memori, perjalanan bukan cuma soal mengabadikannya saja.” Seulgi pun menoleh. “Benar, ‘kan?”

Jongin tidak langsung menjawab. Ia mengulurkan tangan, menghapus sisa susu yang entah sejak kapan melekat di sudut bibir Seulgi.

“Oh, astaga, aku tidak sadar,” Seulgi pun agak panik mengelap sudut bibirnya yang lain, hingga pada akhirnya ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka kamera depan. “Pasti dari tadi aku terlihat lucu.”

Jongin meletakkan dagunya pada pundak Seulgi, dan dia pun terlihat di kamera. Seulgi tersenyum, secara impulsif langsung mengambil selfie mereka berdua beberapa kali.

“Kalau dipikir-pikir, jarang sekali kita foto berdua selama liburan ini, ya?” Seulgi mengamati hasil jepretannya. “Lebih banyak aku yang mengambil fotomu, atau sebaliknya. Lebih banyak lagi aku yang memotret sekitar. Sampai harus ganti kartu memori gara-gara foto dan video. Belum lagi yang di kameraku, di kamera polaroid kita ....”

“Kau akan pusing menyalinnya saat pulang nanti.”

“Yeah.” Seulgi mengangkat bahu. “Sebagian di antaranya akan kucetak dan kubuat _photobook_.”

“Buku itu akan laku dijual. Fotomu banyak yang artistik. Mungkin kau harus menerbitkannya?”

Seulgi terdiam sebentar. “Sebagian dari foto yang kusukai itu adalah fotomu dengan latar belakang kota-kota favoritku, Jongin-ah,” katanya kemudian. “Apa kata orang-orang nanti? Mereka akan mengetahui _nya_.”

“Cepat atau lambat itu akan terjadi, Seulgi-ah.” Jongin tersenyum kecil, Seulgi hampir-hampir tidak bisa membaca apa yang ada di balik ekspresinya. “Lagipula, bukan kali pertama aku menjadi bahan berita untuk hal semacam itu.”

“Tapi itu akan jadi pertama kali untukku.” Seulgi menaruh ponsel di pangkuannya, ia mendongak entah untuk mencari jawaban seperti apa. “Di samping itu .... Aku ingin sekali kultur seperti di luar tempat kita berada, di mana suatu hubungan yang normal, bagian dari petualangan perasaan seseorang, bukanlah sebuah skandal. Mencari kebahagiaan dari lebih dari satu orang itu biasa. Berpacaran, putus, pacaran lagi, seharusnya bukanlah masalah, asalkan dalam batas-batas yang wajar.” Seulgi lantas menoleh lagi, menatap Jongin pada matanya. “Aku bicara tentangmu kali ini, Jongin-ah. Ini akan buruk untukmu.”

“Bagiku tidak apa-apa.” Jongin mengambil gelas kopi besar Seulgi, meminumnya dengan santai. “Karena aku bahagia, dan akan tetap bahagia jika itu terjadi. Seperti katamu, aku merasa itu normal. Hanya pemikiran beberapa orang yang menganggapnya tidak biasa. Dan kita tidak bisa mengubah itu. Selama kita bahagia, kenapa tidak?”

“ _Beberapa_ itu jumlahnya sangat banyak, tahu.” Seulgi pun mengangkat tangannya, melakukan gestur yang sama pada bekas susu di ujung bibir Jongin. “Tapi, ya sudah. Asalkan kita bahagia.”

“Kutunggu _photobook_ itu, Seulgi-ah.” Dia minum lagi. “Aku selalu suka selera senimu.”


	16. dublin

**016\. dublin; music.**

Seulgi selalu suka pada pemusik jalanan. Akan tetapi, belakangan ini, ia jarang menemukannya di sepanjang jalan yang ia jelajahi bersama Jongin. Mungkin ia hanya kurang beruntung.

Akan tetapi, sekarang, menyeberang selat dari benua yang mereka jelajahi belakangan, ia menemukan pemusik jalanan yang membawakan lagu tradisional Irlandia di sebuah trotoar, yang menarik perhatian banyak orang, karena tim pemusik itu memakai pakaian serba hijau, seolah-olah hari ini adalah hari Saint Patrick. Ada mawar di masing-masing saku kemeja mereka.

Seulgi dapat melihat binar di mata Jongin saat lelaki itu menyaksikan orang-orang menari di hadapannya. Jongin dan tarian adalah kombinasi yang seolah-olah sudah tercipta untuk ada.

Jongin selalu membuka dirinya untuk tarian modern, dia banyak belajar tarian-tarian kontemporer dan kombinasi sebagai inspirasinya untuk terus menari pula. Sebagai seorang yang juga berposisi sebagai penari utama di grup, Seulgi tahu rasanya, meskipun ia rasa Jongin beberapa tingkat di atasnya dalam hal keahlian.

Sekarang, tarian tradisional, tampaknya sangat memukau Jongin. Jongin antusias sekali, Seulgi dapat melihatnya. Tangan dan kakinya bergerak-gerak sedikit seperti serangkaian refleks mengikuti tarian tersebut. Seulgi tersenyum.

“Kau rindu, eh?”

Senyuman Jongin mengatakan segalanya.

“Bergabung saja, sana. Kau pasti senang.”

“Tapi aku akan menarik perhatian.” Jongin pun mengangkat bahu. “Lagipula, aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal tarian tradisional. Aku takut merusak nilai-nilainya.”

Seulgi mengalihkan pandangan ke tarian itu lagi. “Sepertinya setelah ini kita harus mencari tahu lebih banyak tentang tarian tradisional.”

“Aku pernah melihat beberapa video ... tarian negara-negara Eropa Timur, Rusia ... bagus-bagus sekali. Pakaian-pakaian mereka juga sangat menarik. Mungkin kita bisa memulai dari sana?”

Seulgi mengangguk-angguk. “Seharusnya kita jadwalkan lagi perjalanan ke daerah sana. Kita harusnya menjelajah desa-desa.”

Jongin tersenyum membayangkan hal itu semua. “Terlebih dahulu, kita harus kembali ke Korea untuk mencari uang untuk itu. Mari kita menari lagi di sana.”

Seulgi tergelak halus. “Nah, itu jawaban paling rasional.” Ia ganti menatap Jongin lagi. “Kapan-kapan, ya.”

“Jangan ajak orang lain,” gumam Jongin, berharap tak ada yang mendengar, tetapi Seulgi begitu dekat dengannya untuk menyimak semuanya dengan jelas. Perempuan itu cuma tertawa. Telinga Jongin memerah menyadarinya. Dia mendeham pelan. “Perjalanan ini ... sangat personal, Seulgi-ah. Aku berusaha menemukan diriku sendiri yang berbeda dari biasanya. Yang tidak berada di tengah ketenaran. Dan ... dan mencoba menemukan dirimu pula, yang belum aku tahu selama kita berada di sana.”

Perempuan itu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum lagi. “Salah satu cara untuk melihat sisi lain diri kita dan sisi lain dunia, yang pernah kudengar dari seseorang, adalah dengan menaruh diri kita di tempat asing, suasana asing, melihat banyak hal asing.” Seulgi memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jinsnya. “Awalnya kupikir perjalanan ini cuma aksi impulsif kita yang sedang benar-benar bosan. Tahunya?” Ia menelengkan kepala. “Tidak ada penyesalan.”

Jongin mengangguk, meraih tangan Seulgi diam-diam. “Tidak ada penyesalan.”


	17. glasgow

**017\. glasgow; night.**

Seulgi sudah jauh sekali dari kisah-kisah picisan, cerita-cerita cinta anak muda karena ia hampir-hampir tak punya waktu untuk itu. Ia terlalu sibuk bekerja, tidak memiliki kesempatan khusus untuk berkencan sebelumnya karena berbagai pertimbangan dan masalah.

Namun ketika mendengar Jongin berbisik di telinganya, “Aku tidak ingin malam ini berakhir,” saat mereka ikut menari bersama serombongan _street dancer_ yang melakukan aksi di area trotoar pusat kota Glasgow pada tengah malam, Seulgi yakin sisi yang menginginkan _itu_ semua masih ada di dirinya, meski ia bukan lagi seorang remaja.

Jongin meraih tangannya, menari bebas bersama orang-orang yang memutar lagu pop itu. Tidak ada kata mengantuk, Seulgi yakin ini karena tiga gelas kopi tadi siang. Para penari lain juga berpasang-pasangan, melakukan tarian dengan gaya mereka sendiri bersama lawan mereka. Seulgi dan Jongin tak peduli pada penonton, kamera-kamera sedikit pejalan kaki yang mengikuti mereka yang berusaha membaur; karena kesempatan ini terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Di mata Seulgi, berkelebat cahaya-cahaya kota yang seolah-olah berputar di sekeliling mereka saat mereka menari. Menara jam Glasgow, lampu-lampu kendaraan, bangunan-bangunan tinggi lainnya, lampu-lampu di atas tembok dan jalan berbatu yang tadi mereka lewati sejak petang. Kemudian, mata Jongin yang berbinar karena akhirnya bisa menari lagi. Seakan-akan sama terangnya.

Mereka berhenti bersamaan dengan orang-orang itu, dan membuat pose _freestyle_ sebagai penutup. Sesudahnya, semua orang bergantian melakukan tos, atau berpelukan. Jongin hanya melakukannya dengan dirinya, kemudian memeluknya, dan segera menariknya dari kerumunan, berlari meninggalkan kelompok. Seulgi sempat heran sebentar, tetapi Jongin tak melepaskan tangannya saat berlari. Lelaki itu tertawa—yang pada akhirnya membuat Seulgi juga tertawa.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah gang kecil. Napas mereka sama-sama memburu, tetapi senyum Jongin tak pudar. “Sori. Aku sengaja lari—karena menarik banyak perhatian itu tidak baik.”

“Aku mengerti.”

“Aku ... aku tidak ingin malam seperti ini berakhir, Seulgi-ah.”

“Tapi kita sudah bukan remaja lagi yang begitu terpaku pada satu momen, ‘kan?” Seulgi memegang kedua tangan Jongin.

Jongin tertawa kecil. “Aku tahu.” Genggamannya jadi lebih erat. “Tapi tak ada salahnya berpura-pura kembali menjadi seperti dulu. Ingat, saat kita belum debut?”

Seulgi menyunggingkan senyum. “Tidak. Sama sekali tidak salah.” Ia mengangkat bahu. “Kurasa semua orang punya jiwa muda yang tak pernah berhenti mencintai.”


	18. galway

**018\. galway; river.**

Seulgi akhirnya mengizinkan dirinya sendiri untuk membeli sebuah gitar di dalam perjalanan ini, mengingat mereka sudah hampir sampai pada tujuan-tujuan terakhir, sehingga tak begitu perlu lagi memikirkan barang-barang bawaan yang terlalu banyak.

Belakangan, ia dan Jongin lebih suka berlama-lama di luar pada malam hari. Selain karena siang hari dihabiskan untuk menempuh perjalanan dari satu kota ke kota yang lain, malam hari terasa lebih tenang, lebih nyaman. Mereka tak terusik keramaian, tak begitu takut menjadi pusat perhatian, dan sebagai pengganti dari banyak agenda keliling kota sebelumnya yang dilakukan pada siang hari.

Di tepian Sungai Corrib, di dermaga tempat perahu-perahu bersandar, Jongin mengamati kerlap-kerlip lampu dari deretan bangunan di seberang. Seulgi berusaha membiasakan diri dengan gitar barunya, yang berwarna biru dongker, yang baru saja selesai disetelnya.

Sesekali dia menengok layar ponselnya. Sudah pukul 23:55. Dia mengerjap-ngerjap, mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali mengganti gambar latar depan ponselnya.

Jongin tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menemukan gambar yang tepat. Tadi petang, mereka bersinggah sebentar di Alun-Alun Eyre setelah membeli gitar dan berjalan-jalan. Ia pergi sesaat untuk membelikan kopi, lalu kembali mendapati Seulgi yang duduk bersila di atas rerumputan, mencoba gitar barunya. Ia berhenti sebentar, memotret Seulgi dari sisi yang pas, dan tak memberi tahu perempuan itu. Ia tak ragu-ragu untuk memakai foto itu sebagai foto latar depan ponselnya.

Seulgi menyodorkan gitar itu padanya. Ia tersenyum. “Kapan terakhir kali kau mencoba gitar?”

Jongin tertawa. “Menantangku, nih?”

“Apa saja boleh. Bahkan Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.”

Jongin menggeleng-geleng. “Dengarkan saja.” Dia pun mulai memetik senarnya.

Wajah Seulgi berbinar. “Ah, Ed Sheeran. Masih ingat kau rupanya, Jongin-ah.”

“Kau yang mengajariku.”

Dan, mereka melewatkan tengah malam dengan berbagai lagu, di tepi sungai itu.

 


	19. leeds

**019\. leeds; dawn.**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan dan tiba pada petang hari, mereka sama-sama tertidur semalaman dan terbangun pada pukul empat pagi.

“Ayo kita jalan-jalan.”

Jongin, meski tidak lagi mengantuk, duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya sambil meminum air putih dan memakan roti sisa kemarin. “Sepagi ini?”

“Belum pernah, ‘kan?” Seulgi memakai hoodie di atas kaos lengan pendeknya. “Kita mencoba sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Kota orang lain saat orang-orang belum terbangun, bagaimana kelihatannya?”

“Kau yang berkata begitu, baiklah.” Jongin turun dari tempat tidur, mengambil jaket hitamnya dari kursi di dekat jendela.

Masih terlihat seperti malam di lingkungan sekitar mereka, tetapi dengan keadaan yang lebih sepi. Seulgi mendapati sebuah minimarket dua puluh empat jam dan membeli dua kopi dengan banyak susu. Berlalu di sekitar mereka, di sepanjang perjalanan yang nyaris tanpa arah itu, sesekali orang-orang dengan sepeda, seiring cahaya yang muncul di horison perlahan-lahan.

Mereka melewati Kirkstall Abbey, Seulgi berdiri begitu lama di hadapan biara tua itu, yang masih ditutup. Sudah jelas tempat itu akan jadi tujuan Seulgi siang nanti.

Sebelum kota menjadi terlalu terang, Seulgi duduk di tepian trotoar pada suatu sisi kota, sudah begitu jauh dari penginapan. Ia menyelonjorkan kaki ke arah jalan, menggoyang-goyangkan gelas kopinya yang sudah tinggal separuh isinya.

“Jongin-ah.” Ia menoleh, tidak menyadari Jongin sedari tadi melirik-liriknya. Lantas ia mendongak, pada matahari yang perlahan menanjak naik di antara gedung-gedung. “Ingat sesuatu yang pernah kukatakan saat kita sama-sama belum debut?”

“Yang mana?”

“Soal dunia kita yang berputar di situ-situ saja.” Ia menyusuri permukaan tutup gelas kopinya. “Latihan, dunia idol, kontrak. Begitu. Kadang-kadang aku merasa takut hidupku akan membosankan setelah aku debut. Itu adalah masa saat aku tidak yakin dengan impian dan harapanku sendiri.”

“Tapi kita melampaui itu semua.”

Seulgi tersenyum atas penggunaan kata _kita_. “Dan sekarang, kita bisa membuka mata kita lebih lebar. Lihatlah orang-orang itu.” Ia mengedikkan dagu pada beberapa pemilik toko yang mulai membuka toko mereka di seberang sana, anak-anak yang bersepeda dan membawa tas. “Ketika kita berada di sini, dan membuat dunia kita berputar di hal-hal yang berbeda, itu sudah menjadi hak istimewa, yang kita dapat dari apa yang sempat kupikirkan akan membosankan. Jika aku tidak berterima kasih, aku sudah keterlaluan.”

Jongin tersenyum, menunduk. “Dengan kata-katamu yang begitu, kurasa lebih banyak pintu penyadaran terbuka untukku. Kau tidak berniat menulis buku, Seulgi-ah?”

“Ah, tak mesti semua orang harus mendengarkanku, setiap orang pasti punya pendapat yang berbeda.” Ia meraih tangan Jongin di atas trotoar, meletakkan tangannya dengan lembut di atas punggung tangan Jongin. “Tidak perlu memaksa semua orang mendengarkan. Selama kau mendengar, kurasa aku tidak membutuhkan banyak hal lagi selain itu. Terkadang menginspirasi satu lebih baik daripada mencari-cari perhatian semua orang.”

Jongin menyatukan tangan mereka, menarik Seulgi mendekat dan mencium keningnya. Tanpa dia mengatakan apa-apa pun, dia yakin Seulgi mengerti.


	20. hamburg

**020\. hamburg; morning.**

Jongin masih setengah sadar ketika mendengar suara tawa renyah Seulgi. Dia bermimpi sesuatu yang aneh, seperti gabungan-gabungan apa yang pernah dia lihat sebelum ini, dengan urutan yang tak begitu wajar. Dia merasa seperti berada di dekat London’s Eye, tetapi letaknya di tengah-tengah Old Town dan Menara Astronomi Praha, yang berada di tepian kanal Venice, di antara mawar-mawar Prancis.

Suara tawa Seulgi terdengar lagi dari tempat tidur seberang, yang akhirnya membuatnya benar-benar terbangun. Jongin mengucek matanya, berusaha mengamati sekeliling dengan saksama, mengingat-ingat di mana dirinya dan apa saja yang telah dan akan dia lakukan.

Dia baru ingat, dia telah berada di Hamburg, telah menghabiskan dua malam di sana, dan dia sudah tidur dua belas jam. Benda pertama yang dia amati untuk menormalkan ingatannya adalah foto Speicherstadt yang dipajang di atas televisi, di depannya. Foto itu persis seperti yang dia dan Seulgi lihat di malam pertama mereka tiba di sini, membuat Jongin ingin mengunjunginya lagi karena terasa sama amgikalnya dengan tempat-tempat favoritnya sebelum ini.

Seulgi entah sedang menonton apa di atas tempat tidurnya, tertawa-tawa sendiri lagi. Jongin melewatinya begitu saja untuk menuju kamar mandi.

Sekembalinya dari kamar mandi, Seulgi masih menonton seakan-akan tanpa peduli hal lainnya. Jongin duduk santai pada tempat tidurnya sambil memainkan ponselnya pula. Petunjuk tanggal pada layar kunci mengingatkannya sudah sejauh mana dan selama apa mereka berjalan. Mereka tidak pernah berdiam di satu kota lebih dari tiga hari, berkeliling tanpa pemandu, menemukan sendiri segalanya dengan apa yang mereka punya.

“Aku ingin berjalan-jalan seperti ini terus dalam hidupku.”

Seulgi, tak menghentikan video yang ditontonnya, menyahut santai, “Lalu kau tak akan tahu bagaimana indahnya tinggal.”

“Aku sudah melakukannya hampir seumur hidupku.”

Seulgi menoleh untuk memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk Jongin. “Percayalah padaku, ada banyak hal yang menyenangkan dari _tinggal_ , yang akan kausadari setelah kau mencoba untuk tinggal dan berlari.”

“Apa kau sudah pernah merasakannya?”

Seulgi tak menjawab, cuma tersenyum. Lantas kembali pada tontonannya. Setelah sekian lama, ia baru menjawab, “Aku yakin, karena dengan melihat banyak hal, kita akan mengetahuinya.”

Jongin menelengkan kepala, tetapi Seulgi tak lagi menoleh padanya. Jongin putuskan untuk membiarkannya saja; karena selalu seperti itu bersama Seulgi. Jika gadis itu tak memberi jawaban, maka mereka pasti akan menemukannya bersama. Jongin tersenyum untuk dirinya sendiri.


	21. copenhagen

**021\. copenhagen; scent.**

Seulgi sedang membuat sketsa Nyhavn di bukunya, sekotak spidol turut dibawanya dari hotel ke tempat ini, di sebuah kursi yang tak jauh dari pemandangan yang mereka saksikan. Jongin hanya bersantai menatap matahari, menikmati pagi yang cukup hangat.

Perempuan itu hari ini beraroma seperti jeruk. Ia membeli beberapa jenis parfum di berbagai kota yang mereka kunjungi, dan secara personal Jongin paling suka yang ini. Aromanya segar, dan lama-lama berubah menjadi aroma vanila yang lembut.

Dia mengonsentrasikan indera penciumannya lebih lama. Ada aroma makanan hangat dari seseorang yang berlalu di hadapan mereka, lalu aroma Seulgi lagi. Sejauh ini, dia hanya bisa menemukan dua itu. Aroma ini, setelah dia ingat-ingat, sama dengan sebuah parfum miliknya, pemberian salah satu sahabatnya.

“Selesai!” Seulgi mengangkat gambar buatannya. “Jongin-ah! Lihat!”

Jongin mengambil buku itu dari Seulgi sambil tersenyum. Ekspresi yang sama dia saksikan bertahun-tahun yang lalu, saat mereka masih sama-sama _trainee_ , dan menghabiskan waktu istirahat untuk menggambar. Aroma spidol pada gambar itu masih tercium samar-samar.

“Boleh untukku?”

“Ambil saja,” jawab Seulgi tanpa melihat, ia membereskan spidolnya. “Simpan yang baik, ya.”

“Tentu saja.” Jongin kemudian menoleh lagi. “Parfummu hari ini apa?”

Seulgi memandanginya agak heran. “Yang kubeli di Florence waktu itu, lho. Yang kau menungguiku sampai kopiku dingin.” Seulgi menelengkan kepalanya. “Kenapa? Suka, ya?”

Jongin mengangguk. Tak bilang-bilang bahwa dia punya parfum beraroma sama. Dia secara impulsif tiba-tiba sangat menyukainya. Secara otomatis pikirannya mengaitkan aroma itu dengan suasana pagi Kopenhagen yang hangat, yang tenang, kota yang antik, dan kursi tempat mereka (lagi-lagi) menghabiskan waktu damai berdua.

“Ambil saja.”

“Wow, gampang sekali?” Jongin tertawa tak percaya. “Serius, nih?”

Seulgi tertawa. “Iya, benar. Entah kenapa, kalau memberikannya padamu, rasanya tidak benar-benar melepaskannya untuk orang lain.” Mata Seulgi berbinar-binar. “Aku masih bisa memakainya, meminjamnya lagi, kapan saja.”

“Milikku milikmu juga, nih, ceritanya?”

Perempuan itu tergelak. “Kau keberatan?”

Jongin mengangkat bahu, mengamati gambar itu lekat-lekat, nyaris tak menemukan cela. “Tidak juga.”

“Bercanda, Jongin-ah,” koreksi Seulgi, kembali memakai mantel tipisnya yang panjang selutut. “Milikmu, ya milikmu. Aku menghormati zona pribadimu.”

“Oh ....” Jongin termenung sebentar, masih memandangi Seulgi. “Kau boleh masuk kapan saja.”


	22. bratislava

**022\. bratislava; sketch.**

“Bagaimana kau melakukannya?”

Seulgi mengangkat pandangannya. “Melakukan apa?”

Jongin mengedikkan dagu pada sketsa wajahnya yang sedang dibuat Seulgi di pangkuannya. Jongin pun meletakkan tangannya di bagian atas kursi tersebut, nyaris menjangkau pundak Seulgi. “Itu. Bagaimana bisa?”

Seulgi mengerutkan dahi. “Entahlah. Begitu saja.” Ia pun lanjut menggoreskan pensilnya dengan hati-hati, sembari sesekali mengamati wajah Jongin lagi. “Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata.”

Jongin menggerak-gerakkan lehernya. Agak kaku juga setelah beberapa menit bergeming demi sketsa buatan Seulgi. Dia melihat-lihat sekeliling, pada alun-alun Old Town, pada lalu-lalang manusia yang antusias. Mereka baru saja berkeliling mulai dari Hviezdoslavovo, Kastil Bratislava, melihat Teater Nasional Slovakia. Jongin merasa cukup puas sekaligus lelah. Mereka menempuh perjalanan keliling Austria dan naik kereta ke sini. Berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya yang mana dia banyak tidur, sekarang adalah kebalikannya.

“Selesai!” Seulgi mengangkat kertas itu dan menyandingkannya di samping wajah Jongin. “ _Here we go_.”

Jongin menengoknya. Memang benar-benar mirip. Dia tak bisa meragukan bakat Seulgi.

“Permisi ....” Mereka berdua pun menoleh. Sepasang turis bertanya dengan bahasa Inggris yang terbata-bata pada Seulgi. “Apakah ... kau seniman yang dibayar?”

Seulgi dan Jongin berpandang-pandangan.

“Maukah ... kau melukis aku dan tunanganku?” Perempuan itu menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya dan lelaki di sampingnya. Dia memegang sebuah buket bunga yang besar. “Dia baru saja melamarku ... dan kami ingin kenang-kenangan. Aku akan membayarmu.”

Ekspresi Seulgi berubah cerah. Ia mengangguk dengan antusias. “Silakan, silakan duduk.” Ia membuka buku sketsanya, ke bagian kertas yang masih kosong. Dengan gestur yang jenaka, ia mengusir Jongin. Jongin cuma tertawa, mempersilakan pasangan itu duduk di ujung lain kursi panjang, dan dia berdiri di belakang Seulgi.

Dengan cepat Seulgi menggambar mereka berdua yang berpegangan tangan, buket mawar di antara mereka. Perempuan itu hampir-hampir tak menggunakan penghapus. Hanya dengan goresan-goresan yang mudah bagi tangannya, ia berhasil membentuk wajah yang nyaris menyerupai aslinya. Jongin sama sekali tidak memahami, sekian kali dia melihat Seulgi menggambar.

Sketsa itu selesai kurang lebih lima belas menit. Seulgi tidak memberi bayaran khusus, tetapi pasangan itu membeirnya dua puluh euro, yang membuat Seulgi merasa terlalu berlebihan dan hampir menolaknya. Namun, mereka berdua memaksa, dan perlu sedikit dorongan dari Jongin agar perempuan itu bersedia dibayar.

Begitu pasangan itu pergi, Seulgi berbisik riang pada Jongin, “Kita apakan gaji pertamaku sebagai seniman jalanan ini?”

Jongin tergelak. “Traktir aku kopi terenak di kota ini.”


	23. milan

**023\. milan; jewelry.**

Jongin menyusul Seulgi yang menuju birai di dekat pohon-pohon. Museum Arkeologi, dan bagian dalamnya yang merupakan biara San Maurizio memuaskan selera seninya; interiornya sangat menarik. Dia bisa menemukan benda-benda bernilai Yunani, Etruscan, ala Romawi di dalamnya, memperkaya kenikmatan seni yang pernah dialaminya. Jongin tak pernah menyesali pilihan tempat untuk dikunjungi yang disarankan Seulgi.

Dia sengaja berjalan mengendap-endap, Seulgi tampaknya tak begitu sadar akan kedatangannya. Ia bertopang pada pagar rendah tersebut, bernaung di bawah pohon yang rindang di dekat selasar terbuka. Jongin mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari sakunya, berusaha agar tak ada suara yang ditimbulkan.

Lelaki itu mengeluarkan seuntai kalung dan memasukkan lagi kotaknya ke dalam saku. Diam-diam, dia berdiri di belakang Seulgi, lalu memasangkan kalung tersebut.

Seulgi tersentak, hampir saja melebas Jongin sebagai refleks, tetapi ia cukup mengenal aroma parfum lelaki itu hari ini—aroma mawar yang samar—sehingga ia menghentikan gerakannya segera. “Jongin-ah? Apa ini?” Jarinya mengelus permata kecil berbentuk daun itu.

“Saat kau tidur siang kemarin, aku diam-diam pergi.”

“ _Oh my_ , di mana kau membelinya?”

“Masih di sekitar Milan.” Jongin selesai mengaitkan kalung tersebut. “Perhiasan di Milan bagus-bagus.” Dia menengok wajah Seulgi, lalu pada kalungnya. “Agar nanti, saat perjalanan ini sudah selesai dan kita tidak bisa bertemu sesering ini, kau masih bisa mengingatku setiap saat.”

“ _Cheesy_ sekali.” Seulgi mencubit pipi Jongin. “Bisa saja. Terima kasih, ya. Tapi, hei, aku belum memberimu apapun ....”

“Tidak perlu memikirkannya.” Jongin berdiri di samping Seulgi. “Memang benar, aku akan merindukan saat-saat seperti ini ... dan sangat menyenangkan jika ada sesuatu sebagai memento, itu lumrah. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau terbebani. Sungguh.”

Seulgi menatap Jongin cukup lama, kemudian ia berkedip cepat, mulutnya mengatakan sesuatu tanpa pikir panjang, “Aku sayang kamu, tahu.”


	24. geneva

**024\. geneva; cheese.**

Jongin tampaknya masih belum memahami apa saja jenis keju yang berhasil mereka dapatkan di supermarket barusan. Sebentar-sebentar dia mengeluarkan keju yang berkemasan kecil, yang Seulgi beli sebanyak tiga bungkus, lalu mengamati keju yang sedikit lebih besar. Dia berusaha membeda-bedakannya, keningnya mengernyit, dan bagi Seulgi itu kelihatannya jenaka.

Seulgi membiarkan lelaki itu asyik sendiri, mempelajari semua tentang keju di negara asalnya. Ia pun berdiri, mencangklong tasnya pada bahu kanan sembari mengeluarkan kamera, mendekati jam bunga raksasa di Jardin Anglais dan memotretnya, merekamnya beberapa kali. Ia diam-diam tersenyum, teringat pada benda yang membuat tasnya berat.

Ia kembali ke kursi tempat Jongin berteduh, Jongin tampaknya sudah menyerah dengan rasa penasarannya dan memilih untuk menyimpan lagi keju-keju itu ke dalam tas kain belanjaan mereka. Dia meletakkan tas itu di sampingnya, dia sedang agak sibuk dengan ponselnya, sembari meminum kopi americano dinginnya. Seulgi segera duduk di samping Jongin lagi.

Jongin menoleh, mendapati Seulgi memasangkan sebuah jam tangan pada pergelangan tangan kirinya. Dia tidak dapat menemukan jam tangannya tadi pagi sebelum berangkat, tetapi benda ini bukan miliknya.

Seulgi nyengir, lalu mengangkat pergelangan tangan kirinya juga, memperlihatkan jam tangan yang mirip, tetapi versi wanita. Mata Jongin membelalak. “Ini baru?”

Ia mengangguk ceria. “Jangan kira kau memberiku ini lalu aku tidak akan membalasnya. Sebelum kita kembali ke Paris besok, aku harus memberimu sesuatu.” Ia menunjuk pada kalung yang menjuntai di depan kaos toskanya. “Kenang-kenangan, Jongin-ah. _From Switzerland, with love_.”

 


	25. paris

**025\. paris; roses.**

Seulgi terbangun karena bunyi-bunyian di tempat tidur Jongin. Ketika ia membuka mata, lelaki itu telah siap, tasnya sudah berada di tempat tidur, dan dia tersenyum pada Seulgi. Dia menghampiri perempuan itu, duduk di sampingnya seraya Seulgi bangkit.

“Aku tahu kita sudah sepakat soal ini ... tapi tetap saja rasanya menyakitkan.” Lelaki itu mengangkat bahu. “Aku pulang sekarang, ya.”

Seulgi menarik Jongin ke dalam pelukannya. “Terima kasih banyak, Jongin-ah. Kau tidak tahu betapa bahagianya aku dengan semua yang terjadi bulan ini.” Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Jongin lembut. “Kita ketemu lagi nanti di Seoul, ya.”

“Aku akan mengirim seseorang untuk menjemputmu jika memungkinkan. Penerbanganmu malam ini pukul sepuluh, ‘kan?” Dengan berat, Jongin pun melepaskan pelukannya, lalu berjalan ke tempat tidur. Memasang ranselnya pada punggung dan menarik _handle_ kopernya. “Sampai jumpa.” Dia mengedikkan dagu pada tempat tidurnya sembari mengedipkan mata penuh arti dan tersenyum.

Seulgi melirik ke tumpukan bantal Jongin yang telah rapi, membelalak sebentar. Tetapi Jongin sudah berjalan ke arah pintu, dan ia pun mengejarnya, memeluk Jongin sekali lagi dan berbisik soal terima kasih dan bahwa pemuda itu harus tahu ia akan menyayanginya sampai kapan pun.

Jongin pun pergi dengan satu kecupan pada bibir dan kening Seulgi, Seulgi menutup pintnya dengan berat hati. Hanya karena alasan takut akan publisitas, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pulang secara terpisah.

Ia menuju tempat tidur Jongin, di mana pemuda itu menaruh sebuket besar bunga mawar merah, sebuah kartu, dan beberapa foto polaroid. Foto-foto itu diambil tadi malam, di malam terakhir mereka setelah tiba lagi di Paris sebagai tujuan awal sekaligus akhir. Foto-foto itu berlatarkan Eiffel dan Louvre, ada dirinya, Jongin sendiri, dan berdua di dalam bayang-bayang.

Kartu tersebut berisikan tulisan  _from paris to paris again, always with love. see u in seoul._

Seulgi memeluk buket bunga tersebut, wanginya seperti aroma parfum Jongin.

Ia ingin segera kembali ke Seoul, dan bertemu Jongin lagi meski tak sebebas hari-hari di belakang sana.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: halo, nisanya lagi kena wb jadi lagi berusaha bikin cerita pendek dari 25 random prompts, diusahakan setiap hari. tapi karena kesibukan rl lagi gila-gilanya, keknya ga bisa diupdate tiap hari, tapi ya dicoba deh. hehe. because with being so busy with works and college while writing nothing in between, it slowly kills me. so i’m trying to enjoy my artistic life, hehe. cheers! (dan mohon maaf lahir batin ya, kalo aku selama nulis pernah bikin salah sama kalian. selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan, selama memasuki bulan ramadhan!)


End file.
